


pretty boy

by paigeinnit



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Football Player Sapnap, High School, Kissing, M/M, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twinks, Will Add as I go, anyways stan karlnap, femboy karl, flustered karl, idk how to tag, im bad at tagging, im super excited for this, jock sapnap, karl in a SKIRT, karl is a sweetie, kids in love, lots of fluff, no smut but touching, sometimes my beta reader doesnt read it lmao oops, sorry that i write so badly, they are both 18, this is actually gonna be cute, this seems like a dnf story at the beginning but i swear its not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigeinnit/pseuds/paigeinnit
Summary: pretty boy. my pretty boyorwhere fem!karl and jock!sapnap fall in loveadd my discord! here you will be notified whenever i update and you can feel free to give me suggestions or ask questions. :) https://discord.gg/sYpvJuR8
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound, Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 29
Kudos: 387





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy :)  
> please leave comments and kudos if you enjoy so i know to keep writing  
> updates might be slow. im sorry  
> im trying to make this the best thing ive ever written !!!  
> discord- https://discord.gg/sYpvJuR8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a day in the life of karl at school.  
> football?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoy this :)
> 
> discord- https://discord.gg/sYpvJuR8

"george, stop." karl laughs as they walk through the halls. george just laughs and shoves him into the locker again.  
"come on, we are gonna be late." quackity grabs both karl and george by the wrist and pulls the two along the hallway to fifth period.  
karl huffs at this but follows anyway, sliding his hand up to hold quackitys. george quickly shakes his wrist out of quackitys grip and goes over by karl to take his bag from him.  
"george, you don't have to that you know," karl says with a soft smile while looking down at the boy.  
"i do! we have to take care of you." george says back as he takes the bag and rests it on the opposite shoulder that his bag lays on.  
"yeah karlos, let us take care of you." quackity adds.  
"fine! but people are going to think we are in a relationship." karl agrees with a small sigh.  
"no one is going to think we are in a relationship." george says with a laugh at this. he was right, no one was going to think they were in a relationship because quackity was straight and everyone knew karl was not georges type. plus, they have always acted like this ever since they met in 7th grade when george moved from the uk to live in florida because of his dads job.  
\--  
_"quackity move over you little honker." karl says as he sits next to him on the bus.  
"jeez okay. no need to get aggressive." quackity laughs as he moves closer to the window to give his friend room to sit.  
both of them sit there for a little while talking about their weekends before they stop at the next stop to see someone new get on their bus.  
"who is that?" karl asks quackity. "hes cute."  
"oh my god karl." quackity laughs. "i don't know, ask him."  
"no, that's scary." karl whines and quackity rolls his eyes.  
the mystery boy sits in the seat next to them, as it's the closest empty seat to the front.  
karl stares at quackity, trying to get him to ask for the boys name. quackity just sighs and looks out the window to avoid the puppy dog eyes that karl was giving him. after a few minutes of looking out the window to see the same houses and trees they pass every day, he gives in.  
"fine! i'll ask him." quackity leans forward in his seat so he can see the boy across from them. "excuse me, what's your name?"  
"uhm, me?" his british accent sticking out to the pair.  
"yes you, who else would we be asking." quackity says with a small laugh.  
"oh. my name is george. what about you guys?" the mystery boy responds.  
"my name is alexis but everyone calls me quackity and this here is karl."  
"oh nice to meet you guys."  
"you too." karl cuts in.  
"you know, my friend here thinks you are pretty cute." quackity says with a little laugh as he gives a shove to karl.  
"quackity! shut up." karl starts to blush at what his friend said.  
"oh, thank you. although you aren't my type but i'll take the compliment." george laughs, a slight blush present on his cheeks.  
"your type? ooo tell us more." quackity pushes.  
"oh, i don't know. tall, stronger than me, light hair, tan skin, freckles, plays minecraft, is a boy." george says with a nervous laugh.  
"oh you're gay?" karl says. "me too!"  
"wait really? that's cool." george says, a genuine smile replacing the small scared one from before.  
"okay anyways, george you're our friend now so you have to sit with us at lunch and in any classes we have together, okay?" quackity says, not giving george a choice.  
"okay, i got it." _  
\--  
"if you say so, but i still think someone is going to think we are in a relationship." karl says, holding onto his friends hands a little tighter.  
quackity sighs before yelling into the practically empty hallway, "WE AREN'T IN A RELATIONSHIP. I'M STRAIGHT AND THESE TWO ARE BOTH TWINKS!"  
both karl and george scold quackity for saying something so stupid in front of people and especially for saying it so loudly. but what he said did catch the attention of two boys standing by an open locker next to them in the hallway. they stop what they were doing and look at the trio, confusion on their faces as to why that was just yelled out for everyone to hear.  
karl notices the newfound attention towards them and offers a short apology for the disturbance before being dragged away by his friends to class.  
\--  
"did you guys see those two guys that were staring at us in the hallway?" george asks the two once he sits down with his lunch.  
"yeah, i did. they were hot." karl says with a laugh.  
"who?" quackity looks confused. "i didn't see anyone."  
"i don't know their names. they are sitting over there." karl points to a table where many people are located.  
"which ones are they? those are all the football players." quackity points out, seeing the football jerseys that most of them appear to be wearing.  
"uhm they are the ones at the end who are talking to each other, not in the jerseys."  
"oh, that's dream and sapnap!" quackity says. "they are some of the most popular boys at this school and you didn't know who they were?"  
"shut up. i don't talk to nobody and nobody talks to me." karl says.  
"oh my god, you are so stupid," george laughs. " i hardly know anyone despite being here for five years."  
"see karl, george has a legitimate reason. you do not." quackity points out.  
"oh my gosh, whatever. i just thought that the one with the dark hair was cute but okay. go off i guess."  
"sapnap? you think sapnap is cute?" george cuts in. "dream is way cuter."  
"gosh no hes not. hes not my type." karl fake gags.  
"you aren't my type." george shoots back.  
"we already knew that." quackity cuts in. "remember when karl hit on you?"  
"shut the honk up. i was not hitting on him, i was pointing out a fact." karl says, blushing once more. you would think that since they like to bring up him hitting on george all the time as a joke he would get over it but he never does. he always has the same reaction of blushing and hiding his face behind his hands.  
"oh karl, it's okay! you are pretty cute as well! i mean look at the little skirt you're wearing today! it looks so cute with your jumper." george gushes, a smile on his face. both george and quackity love talking about karls outfits.  
"thank you gogy. i like to think it's pretty cute. i like how the white looks with the tan." karl smiles while looking down at his lap.  
"the tan and white look so good together karl! you should wear those colors together more often, especially with the white top beneath the sweater. it's so cute." quackity says, shoving his face with food.  
"you guys mean the world to me, you know that right?" karl says, looking between both of his friends.  
"we know karl, we know." quackity throws his arm around karl and squeezes him before he lets go to shove his face with more of the cafeteria food.  
\--  
"we should go to the football game tomorrow night." george suggests to the other two.  
"you two and football? what world am i living in?" quackity exasperates before flopping onto the bed like a starfish.  
"football? why do you wanna watch football?" karl laughs as he looks through his closet.  
"uh no reason, just thought that we could show our school some support." george shrugs, trying to hide the blush on his face.  
"you so want to go to watch dream!" quackity bursts out laughing at this connection that he just made.  
"what? no." george tries to cover up his mistake.  
"you so do." karl butts in.  
"fine whatever. i want to watch dream play football. but it doesn't even matter. he has no clue who i am and he probably never will." george admits the truth of his football wanting brain.  
"i guess we could go, gives me another reason to wear this skirt out." karl says as he pulls out the dark green skirt from his closet.  
"ooo yeah. pair that with the red crewneck you have that has our logo in green on it, you know the one that im talking about?" quackity suggests.  
"that would look so cute!" george says, a smile on his face now that his friends are willing to go along with his plan.  
"george you can't even see green."  
"shut up quackity." george scowls.  
soon enough, it was time for george and quackity to go home. the trio was excited yet nervous for the next day.  
quackity was excited to finally do something that he would fully enjoy, not saying he doesn't enjoy what else he does with his friends but looking at guys asses doesn't appeal to him.  
george was excited to watch dream play football.  
karl was nervous because he has never been to a football game before and he knows that sapnap plays football as well.__


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> karl, george, and quackity go to a football game.

"karl! are you excited for tonight?" quackity says as he picks up karl for school.  
"oh i’m just so excited." karl laughs as he hops into the car.  
quackity just laughed at this as he handed karl his white monster. karl thanks him by giving a little squeal of delight. they sit in silence for the rest of the ride as quackity drives and karl sips his monster. they eventually pull up to the school parking lot and park in their regular spot in front of the gymnasium doors which has the perfect view of seeing george being dropped off by his mom.  
"still being dropped off by your mom gogy?" quackity wheezes at this, finding it to be hilarious.  
"i wouldn't have to be dropped off by my mom if you would pick me up, you asshole." george says as he waits for quackity and karl to catch up to him at the front door.  
"you aren't on my route and i am not going out of my way in the morning just to pick you up."  
"but you should." george says.  
"yeah quackity, stop being rude." karl jokingly adds.  
"shut your mouth or i will leave you at home for your mom to take you as well." quackity shot back.  
"well georges mom would be more than happy to come and pick me up."  
"she so would! she would be all like 'karl did you sleep well, karl tell your mom i said hi later for me okay?' she loves you." george laughs at this as they reach their lockers, which luckily are placed decently close together.  
"she would!"quackity laughs, karl was sure the favorite to the parents out of the trio.  
the fun-loving, outgoing (only around his friends), cute, bubbly, feminine boy was a hit with the parents. they always were asking when karl was coming over next and they almost cared more about that boys life more than their own childs.  
once all of the boys have their stuff they head out to first period, which none of them have together. they part their ways and go about their day until fifth period.  
\--  
the three boys sit in the back of the class doing absolutely anything but the actual project due.  
“so, how do you think we will do at the game tonight?” george asks the two.  
“what? do you even know anything about football? let alone american football.” quackity chuckles.  
“i know absolutely nothing about it but that isn’t going to stop me from learning. teach me the ways of american football, please!” george practically begs.  
“why do you even care so much? like i know you have a little crush on dream now that you know who he is but he hardly knows who you are. all he knows is that you’re a twink.” karl cuts into the conversation, not helping george at all.  
“stop saying that,” george whines. “i’m not a twink.”  
“but you so are!” quackity says, shoving his finger into georges face.  
george rolls his eyes and slaps the finger out of his face. karl laughs at his friends shenanigans and he looks at the paper in front of him. he furrows his eyebrows in confusion and turns to his friends to see them still poking and slapping each other.  
“hey guys? how do we do this?”  
\--  
“karl, what do i wear?” george was practically running miles around his room.  
“wow, are you just not going to ask me?” quackity fakes being offended.  
“hey q, you’re an absolute nimrod at times.” karl says as a joke, quackitys face falls for a minute and karl thinks he actually hurts his feelings before he started laughing.  
“okay but seriously though, am i just not good enough to help you with this or..?”  
“no it's just that since karl is gay, his opinion would help me more than yours would.” george tries to explain, his point not making much sense.  
“well, i think you should wear those one dark grey jeans you have with the dark green long sleeve top i got you for christmas.” quackity says, a sigh leaving his lips after.  
“wait, that would look straight fire.” karl says excitedly.  
“but i can’t even see green!” george exclaims.  
“we know! but it's our school colors so it works.” quackity adds.  
“you will be popping off!” karl says, his laughter filling the room.  
george just laughs along with him as he pulls out the outfit and puts it on. quackity looks content knowing that he helped him out but right after he finished getting dressed, they headed over to karls so he could get ready for the game.  
\--  
once karl has his skirt and crewneck on, he headed over to the bathroom to apply some mascara, highlighter, and lipgloss. he doesn't wear makeup often but he wanted to wear it tonight in case any cute boys came to talk to him. when he came out of the bathroom both quackity and george started to hype him up. in moments like these, he remembers why he’s even friends with these dorks in the first place.  
\--  
once the group finally reached the end of the bleachers, they looked down the rows to find the best spot to sit. when they notice the empty spots near the front row in the middle, quackity pulls the other two with him to that area. once they are seated, all they can hear are children screaming and the sound of the school band.  
karl recognizes fundy, niki, and techno all on the field marching around. he watches them to see that they are forming many different shapes and stuff but being at the angle they were at it was difficult to see what shapes they were making.  
“do you think we can win?” karl turns to quackity, who knows more football than the other two combined.  
“i think we can if we really tried, these guys are like our biggest rivals.” he says in response.  
“biggest rivals?” george says confused.  
“yes george, our biggest competitor.” quackity says with a small laugh.  
karl starts to play with the hem of his skirt as he waits for the game to start. he spaces off, catching himself staring at his feet when a horn goes off and music starts blasting. he looks up quickly to see everyone around him standing up.  
he looks around the field to see dream and sapnap run from their locker room doors, the rest of the team following behind. his heart starts to beat faster as he sees sapnap running across to the bench, helmet in hand.  
“look how good dream looks.” george says, bouncing in his spot to show that he was excited.  
“oh yeah, he looks great.” karl says, not even looking at him.  
“karl, stop staring at sapnap and pay attention to what’s happening cause they are about to do the national anthem.” quackity says, smacking the back of karls head gently.  
karl looks away and to the field to see the band ready and everyone in the crowd facing the flag. he turns to the side where it's located and puts his hand above his heart.  
\--  
“oh my gosh did you see that catch that punz just did?” karl says, sounding amazed.  
“well yeah, he’s fast and has an amazing catch. thats why hes the wide receiver. he can catch basically anything that's thrown at him.” quackity says, slowly getting tired of explaining all of the rules and positions to both george and karl.  
“what was sapnap again?” karl asks for the millionth time it felt like.  
quackity sighs, “he's a running back. he's the one that gets the ball handed off to him and then runs down the field. he's one of the fastest players out there.”  
“and dream is the quarterback, right?” george asked.  
“yeah, he is.”  
“and he throws the ball?”  
“yes. he also is the one to hand it off and call all the plays.”  
“that's so cool and such a big responsibility!” karl cuts into their conversation.  
\--  
the boys won the football game 27-10. not that big of a scoring game but both teams defenses were really good. they sit in the stands for a few minutes as they wait for the crowd to clear out first.  
once the crowd clears out they notice that some of the football players are still talking down by the edge of the field by the gate. once they get closer they realize that it's both sapnap and dream along with a few others.  
“hey george. now's your chance to talk to dream.” karl says with a little laugh.  
“shut up karl, it's not like you don’t wanna talk to sapnap either.” george says, rolling his eyes.  
once they get off of the stands and onto the ground next to the football players, who are now recognized as sapnap, dream, punz, and sam, george trips over who knows what and falls right in front of them. quackity, being quackity, starts to laugh hysterically at this. karl freezes, knowing that they are in front of the hot boys.  
dream sees that he fell and offers him a hand, helping him up.  
“oh, thank you dream.” george says, face red.  
“it's no problem…” he freezes. “whats your name?”  
“oh, it's uh, it's george.”  
“nice to meet you george.” dream offers him a smile.  
george's face felt like it was on fire. “you too.”  
karl, who has been watching the interaction the whole time, finally looks around to look at the other people there. his eyes pass over the other boys who started to talk again until he reaches sapnap. the slightly taller boy becomes self conscious in his white skirt and converse when he notices sapnap staring at him from a distance.  
“uhm, can i have your snapchat? or your number?” dream asks george.  
george smiles at this. “yeah of course. which would you prefer?”  
karl scoffs at this, wishing it was him instead. obviously he was happy that george was starting to snapchat his crush but he wished it was him who fell and that it was sapnap who was helping him get back up.  
“hey george, me and karl are gonna go wait for you in the car. i think he's getting a little chilly out here in his little skirt,” quackity turns to karl to finish his statement. “whore.”  
“shut up quackity. i'm not a whore and you know it. i thought i looked cute.” karl throws a fake glare at quackity but he can’t ignore the looks that he was getting from sapnap.  
“that's okay. i will be there in a second.” george turns back to dream to finish their conversation while quackity throws his arm around karls waist to take him to the car.  
“thank you for that, well, for everything other than you calling me a whore.”  
“hey, i'm just stating facts,” quackity laughs. “but seriously, you're welcome. i know that was probably hard for you because of sapnap but did you see how he was looking at you!”  
“yeah! i was kinda scared he was gonna like come talk to me because he kept on looking me up and down.” karl starts to bounce as he walks.  
quackity laughs once more, “i think you guys would be super cute together. like the hot football player with the pretty little twink?”  
“what the honk quackity!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> karl likes to spend time at the library but this time, he had an incident.

“are you sure you don't want me to come with you to the library?” quackity asked karl for what felt like the millionth time.  
“yes! i'm sure of it.” karl laughs, annoyed.  
“but what if something happens?”  
“what the honk is going to happen to me at the library?” karl looks over to quackity.  
“i don't know, maybe you could get kidnapped.” quackity suggests, eyes flickering over to karl for a second before landing back onto the road.  
“no ones going to kidnap me. i promise. i just need somewhere where i can read peacefully and you being there is not going to help me.” karl states as they pull up to the doors.  
“okay fine, but message me right away if anything bad happens. i know lately it seems like all george cares about is dream, but i'm here for you.” quackity smiles at karl softly.  
“thank you q. it means a lot to me.” karl says, smiling back.  
“you mean a lot to me.”  
“oh my gosh stop.” karl starts to blush as he opens the door. “you mean a lot to me too but we don't have to tell each other.”  
“of course i have to tell you! you're my best friend.”  
karl groans. “i love you alex but please leave.”  
“fine! but don't call me alex again, that's weird.” quackity laughs as karl climbs out of the car and shuts it behind him.  
once karl is out of the car he rolls his eyes with a soft smile. he makes his way to the door, noticing in the reflection of the glass that quackity is still there, waiting for him to make it inside safely.  
as the door is closing behind him, he turns around and gives him a little wave. he sees quackity smile before waving back and then driving away. karls smile grows wider as he walks further into the library, he's happy that he has a friend like quackity.  
“hey karl!” karl turns to the desk and sees the main librarian there.  
“hi mrs. lesley!” karl smiles at her.  
“it's been awhile! how have you been?” she smiles back at him.  
“i'm good. how are you?”  
“i'm good! thanks for asking.” karl just smiles at her once more and continues walking past her to a more secluded spot in the library.  
karls favorite spot in the library is this little nook in the back, three sides are completely covered with books and the entrance is partially covered. the spot has many different places to sit and some of karls favorite books.  
karl smiles when he enters the small room. he breathes in, the smell of old book pages fills his nose. it brings him comfort to be in this room, no distractions.  
karl walks around the room, trying to find a book that sounds appealing that he hasn't read yet. he finally finds one that sounds appealing to him, to kill a mockingbird.  
he sits down, legs bent and to the side. today he decided to wear a black skirt with a maroon sweater.  
he sighs contently before opening the book to start reading. after a few pages of reading, he realizes he's already read this book. he just shrugs it off and continues to read it.  
after about twenty minutes of reading with only the sound of turning pages and light breathing, heavy footsteps make karl look up from the book to the entrance of the room. he stops breathing for a moment when he notices who it is.  
“uhm hey, karl right?” sapnap says, looking out of place.  
“i-yeah. yeah. thats me. karl. karl jacobs actually.” karl stutters, heart basically bursting out of his chest.  
“okay karl jacobs. i'm sapnap, can you help me find a book? the lady said it would be back here but there's just too many words and not enough brain to figure it out.” sapnap laughs softly.  
“oh yeah. uhm of course. sure, what book was it?” karl sounds like an idiot as hes speaking and he knows for a fact that when he talks about it with george, he is going to be made fun of.  
“animal farm? sounds kinda dumb but it's for the lit class i'm taking this semester, even thought i cannot wait for it to be over, it's a pretty easy credit if i'm being honest.” sapnap explains his situation to him.  
now karl could be honest and say hes taking the same class, just a different period, he could say that or he could ask sapnap for more details about the class. “what do you all do in the class?”  
sapnap follows karl around the small room. “well basically like once every couple weeks, we have to read an assigned book and then present our thoughts about it to the class. it's kind of like a book club but lamer. at least they have food at a book club.”  
“have you ever been to a book club?” karl giggles at this, imagining sapnap at a book club. karl himself has been to many book clubs in the past with his mother. he found them very interesting and fun. the talking about a book that young karl didn't understand the theme of and the snacks and videos they would watch. it was especially very cool when they would watch the movie that was made for the book.  
“no, do i look like i go to book club?” sapnap bursts out laughing at this, the sight makes karl feel like hes about to explode.  
“well no, you look like the type of guy that would be at the book club but only for the snacks.” karl says, face turning red.  
“you literally just proved my entire point!”  
“well oops i guess,” karl stops looking. “i found the book for you.”  
“oh nice. thanks man. it was cool talking to you!” sapnap says as he grabs the book off of the shelf and heads towards the door.  
“oh, yeah! you're welcome, literally anytime. see you sometime.” karl says, starting to talk funny again.  
“yeah, see you soon.” sapnap turns around when he reaches the door. “nice skirt by the way, you look good.”  
karl stops breathing once more, his face feels on fire.  
\--  
“quackity come pick me up right the fuck now.” karl is practically yelling into the phone.  
“well, the funny thing is, i'm already outside for you.” that's all karl has to hear to hang up and run outside.  
karl is nearly tripping over his own feet as he's running to the car that is driven by quackity.  
“woah man, whats up?” quackity asks when karl flops into the passenger seat, out of breath.  
“something fucking happened and i think i don't have a pulse.” karl says, shaking.  
“okay one, why do you keep swearing? thats so out of character for you. two, i told you i should of been there! three, what happened?” quackity starts to pull away from the library.  
“well one, i'm freaking out! i don't know how else to express how i'm feeling right now. two, no. you would not of helped in that situation. three, sapnap! sapnap was there.” karl practically yells.  
“wait a damn minute, sapnap was there? like the sapnap?”  
“yes! theres no other fucking guy named sapnap.” karl lightly hits quackitys shoulder.  
“don't hit the driver! but okay, go on. tell me what happened.”  
“well he..” karl explains the whole story to quackity. “and then he told me that i looked good in a skirt?!”  
“he said WHAT?” quackity was now parked and staring at karl.  
“i said what i said!” karl says, matter-of-factly.  
“oh my god karl, he was hitting on you!”  
“nonono he was not. i will not believe that.” karl nervously giggles.  
“he so was! i'm not even joking. no one but me, george, and all of our moms compliment your skirt. and we aren't counting the weird pedophiles.” quackity explains to him.  
“oh my god whatever, that explanation is dog water.”  
“oh shut up. are you going to tell any of this to george?” quackity asked, suddenly sounding very serious.  
“i don't know, it depends on if he will answer me or not.” karl looks down.  
“hey i'm sure it's nothing and he's just busy. i know he was hanging out with dream and maybe he just wasn't looking at his phone at all. he will respond at some point. i promise.” quackity holds out his pinky for karl to take.  
karl takes it with a small smile, it's in times like this that he realizes that quackity is truly his platonic soulmate. his other half, his better half persay. he doesn't know what he would do without him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> karls day got a little bit more exciting.

quackity once again showed up to karls house in the morning with his usual monster.   
“thanks q.” karl whispers, sleep still in his system.  
“no problem karlos. i've missed you.” quackity says, a smile on his face as karl takes a sip of his drink.  
“i've missed you too, but you just saw me yesterday silly goose.” karl laughs.  
“well yeah but that's a long time away from you.”   
karl looks over to him, a smile present on his face. “whatever you dork.”   
“oh so now you are just going to sit there and call me a whales penis?” quackity fakes being hurt.  
“oh my god. literally shut up. you’re dog water.” karl can’t help but laugh at himself for saying that.  
“dog water? i- okay karl. pop off i guess.” quackity looks at karl in his peripheral vision and he starts laughing at the sight, karls face was red and he was gasping for air.  
“karl, it wasn’t even that funny.” quackity says, but he can't help but let out a little giggle himself.

\--

once the two boys get to school, they look for george only to see him not there.  
“maybe momma g was just running late?” quackity offers.  
“yeah. maybe.” karl shrugs.  
the pair walked into the school together, nearly shoulder to shoulder. the empty monster can was dangling from karls grasp as he looked around for the nearest garbage to throw it in. but before he can reach the garbage can that he spotted across the hallway, he sees a sight that leaves him confused and slightly upset.  
“hey q? do you see that?” karl looked over to quackity, his voice was shaky.  
“see what? i don't know wh- oh.” quackity says, looking over to the direction of the garbage can across the way.  
george was seen pressing his back against the wall, dream leaning over him. sapnap and punz were to the side of them, talking to each other as sapnap grabbed all the stuff he needs from his locker.   
“come on karl, let's go to our lockers.” quackity says, taking the can from karl and leading him in the opposite direction.  
“do you think he got a ride from dream?” karl asks, slightly upset that his usual routine was changing due to george finding new friends.   
“i don’t know. don't think too much about it. i'm sure it will be fine later.” quackity tries to reassure him but he wasn’t even convincing himself.  
it shouldn’t be a big deal to the two of the boys but it was. it was unusual for george to not talk to them about things like this or do things without the other two. karl and quackity were not fans of change, they like to keep the same routine day to day. but now george was completely out of the routine, it seemed. both of them were uncomfortable and just wanted their friend to talk to them. neither of the boys were going to go up to them in that group that they had, george and the football players. 

\--

when second period rolled around, karl climbed into his usual seat right next to niki. he leaned his head against the desk in front of him, the cold feeling good on his hot skin. the air conditioning seemed to not be working quite as well today as it usually did. once the second bell rang, notifying everyone that class was starting, karl took his head off of the desk and looked up to the front of the classroom where the teacher was standing.   
“hello everyone! you guys are going to need to pick a partner to work with for today.” the teacher announces loudly, karl rolls his eyes at this. none of his friends have this class with him.  
he looks around the room as the teacher is going on about the rules of the assignment and what they need to do. his movements stop when he looks towards the back of the room, his face going red. sapnap was sitting in the back, next to some random girl who he didn’t know the name of.   
he continues to stare at him until niki asks him if he wants to be his partner.   
“oh, yeah sorry niki. i would love to be your partner.” karl turns back around, his face starting to turn a normal color.  
“are you okay? you look really red.” niki asks, placing a hand on his forehead.  
“yeah i'm okay, it's just really hot in here today.” a nervous giggle leaves karl.  
“okay… sure.” niki just leaves it at that and she gets out a pencil as the teacher is walking around handing everyone a sheet of paper.  
karl turns back around, this time to only see brown eyes meeting his own. to karl it feels as if time stops. he nearly forgets how to breathe. sapnaps face turned a light pink color and he offered a small smile before turning to look at sam who had taken the seat that was previously occupied by the girl. karl turns back around and stares at his paper, too scared to look anywhere else.

\--

both boys were shocked to see george sitting at their table at lunch.   
“where's your lover boy?” quackity says when he sits down, sarcasm dripping with every word.  
“what?” george laughs, not knowing what was going on.  
“it seems like all you care about is dream.” quackity states, putting the fact out there like it was nothing.   
“what do you mean? i care about you guys.” george says, eyebrows furrowing together.  
“i know you care about me georgie.” karl says, hurt evident in his voice but he tries to hide it to make the mood seem lighter.  
“karl, stop. you were hurt from this more that i was. george, you didn't even message us this morning or anytime the past couple days. karl has been freaking out and you haven't even been there for any of it. he needs both of his best friends, not just one of them.” quackity says, throwing an arm around karl.  
“look, i'm sorry that i didn't message you this morning but dream picked me up and i was just having a good time with him.”   
“okay but then what about the past couple days?” quackity questions, his grip falling down to karls waist.   
“well i guess i just haven't taken the time to be on my phone lately.”  
“whatever george, just don't start putting someone who you just started talking to in front of your best friends.”   
“i'm sorry karl, i didn't mean to not be there for you when you needed me to be.” george looks over to karl as he speaks.  
“it's okay i guess. it's just different talking to quackity about these things and not having you there to hype me up like you do. we are incomplete without you.” karl offers a smile to him.  
george smiles back, “i love you guys.”  
“we love you as well.” karl says for both him and quackity.   
they sit in silence for a few minutes as they eat their food. none of them knew what to talk about. george was on his phone, probably texting dream who was on his phone across the room as well. both karl and quackity were just staring at each other.  
karl finally decides to speak up, “guess what happened in second period today.”   
“what happened?” george asked, putting his phone down on the table.  
“guess!”  
“i don't know, did sapnap talked to you or something?” quackity offers, shrugging.  
“close! i made eye contact with him and he smiled at me!” karl gets all giddy, a smile taking over his entire face.  
“what’s so great about that? i mean obviously i'm happy that he smiled at you but it could have just been him being nice.” george says, excited for karl but not wanting them to get ahead of themselves.  
“oh, i forgot we never told him about the other day at the library.” quackity cuts in.  
“what happened at the library?” george asked.  
“it's a long story but to make it short, sapnap hit on karl.”   
“quackity! he didn't hit on me.” karl laughed at this.  
“wait what did he do?” george wanted to know more.  
“he told karl he looked good in a skirt and they had an actual conversation.” quackity explained, he looked over to karl whose face was red.  
“that's so exciting for you karl! how come you didn't tell me sooner?”   
“you didn't answer my text.” karl said, looking back down at his plate.  
“oh, that's my bad. i didn't see i had a text from you.”  
“anyways, he probably was staring at you before you looked at him! that's so cute.” quackity tries to lighten the mood that was brought down once more.  
“i think he was!” karl seems to forget about what just happened and quackity smiles.  
for the next ten minutes the three boys sat around and were gossiping about karls possible love interest. once the bell rang they stood up and dumped their trays before they headed off to fifth period. what karl didn't notice was the boy standing behind them who was staring at karl like there was no other person in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> group facetime leads to some drama...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this one is short :(( i was rushing to get it out.

“guys! you will never guess what happened today!” george exclaims on the group facetime.   
it was a thursday night, all three boys in their own beds on a call before they went to sleep. george had texted them saying he had something important to share with all of them but he didn't want to wait till the next day to tell them.   
“what happened gogy?” quackity asked, voice deeper than usual due to being tired.  
“dream asked me out!” george says, falling into a fit of giggles from being excited.   
“that's amazing george, but don't you feel that you guys might be moving too fast? you literally just started talking to this guy like two weeks ago.” karl says, trying to sound happy for his friend.  
“i agree with karl here, george, don't you think you might be rushing into this?”   
“well i mean i can see where you are coming from but i am so positive that he is the one for me. he treats me well and we just connected right from the start.” george says, his excitement slowly fading away from the way his friends are talking. “i don't know why you guys are being such downers about this.”  
karl didn't know how to respond to this, he didn't mean to be a downer about it but he was just upset that his friend found someone and he was still left alone with his imagination. he was happy for george, he really was but he knew that they were going to slowly drift apart from this even more than they have already. luckily for karl, quackity was responding to him so karl didn't have to. “well george, you know we don't mean to. we love you and we are so happy for you. we just don't want to see you get hurt from this.”   
“i thank you guys for that but i don't need your protection and i just want you guys to be happy for me and not worry about that.” george said, obviously upset that they thought that dream would do something to hurt him.  
“okay, sorry george. we didn't mean to push any buttons.” at this point, quackity was just talking for the both of them as karl had gone quiet.   
“whatever. i'm going to go to bed now anyways because dream wants to get breakfast in the morning and i'm tired.” george says, giving off what sounded like a fake yawn.  
“goodnight.” is all karl says before george leaves the call.  
it's silent between the two boys left in the call for a moment. both of them were kind of shocked by georges shortness but at the same time, they weren't.   
“well, he's acting weird.” quackity cuts the awkward silence.   
“yeah.” karl barely whispers.  
“hey, are you okay?” quackity asks, concerned for his friend.   
“i-” karl stops. “i think so. i don't know.”   
“do you want to talk about it?”   
“it's hard.” karls sets his phone down, the camera facing the ceiling.   
“what is?” quackity tries to be gentle with the boy.  
“everything, it all goes so easy for george. he can talk to the hot boys and he can easily maneuver through life.” karl sounds frustrated, tears threatening to fall. “i just want to be like him, short and pretty. confident. i want confidence. i can’t just go up to someone and be like ‘hey you’re cute.’ i just can't do that. i can't just talk to someone for two weeks and immediately know they are the one. i envy him.”  
quackity pauses, thinking about his words carefully. he knows that karl is expecting him to say that he is pretty and he doesn't need to be like george, but that's not what he wants to say to him. “karl, yes george is pretty. yes, george is confident. yes, george can easily do things, things just work out for him. but you are tall, you have gorgeous legs that work well with your skirts and i envy that about you. well the tall part, not the skirt part.” both boys laugh before he continues. “you have fluffy hair, i envy that. you may not be very confident but you are so positive, you light up a room! i envy that about you. there are so many things that you do karl, that others envy about you. so don't worry about what george is doing or how george is going about life. take control of yours and don't be bothered by him.”   
by the time quackity was done, karl was crying. “thank you q, you really mean a lot to me and it means a lot that you would say that.”  
“of course karl, it's what i'm here for. i'm your best friend and you are mine.”   
“thank you. you always know how to make me feel better.” karl laughs through his tears.  
“it's getting late, wanna sleep on call?” quackity asks, knowing karl loves to sleep on calls together.  
“yes please.” is all that was said in response.

\--

the next morning, quackity once again pulled up with karls favorite monster.   
“thank you quackity.” karl says, shooting him a smile.  
“of course, your majesty.” quackity giggles.  
karl just rolls his eyes with a soft laugh as he takes a sip of his drink.

\--

karl and quackity walk straight into the school, not even bothering to wait for george as they know he is most likely with dream.   
“hey if you start to feel unwell, just let me know. okay?”   
“i will. thank you quackity.” karl smiles at the smaller boy.  
“of course, i just want you to be okay.” quackity gives karl a little shove.   
karl just shoves him back before he grabs his books from his locker. “see you in third.”   
“see you!” they head off in opposite directions, looking forward to when they will see each other again.

\--

the rest of the morning goes by pretty fast and before they knew it, it was lunch.   
“quackity, he's not sitting with us today.” karl says, a loud sigh leaves his lips.   
“i see that, i'm sorry karl.” quackity says, throwing his arm around karls shoulders.  
“hes sitting with dream, is he really going to leave us to sit with dream?”   
“i guess.” quackity sighs before an idea pops into his head. “hey, wanna skip the rest of the day?”   
“like just leave right now?” karl says, surprised that he was even suggesting that. usually quackity cared a lot about his grades.  
“well yeah, you obviously are upset and don't wanna be here.”   
karl just stares at him before nodding his head. “yeah, lets go.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it  
> please comment and leave kudos for more  
> discord- https://discord.gg/sYpvJuR8


End file.
